concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tina Turner Concerts 1960s
Ike Turner 1951 July 4, 1951 American Legion Hall, Chattanooga, TN 1956 Club Manhatten, St. Louis, MO (Ike Turner and his Kings of Rhythm. Tina meets Ike Turner) January 9, 1956 Café Royale, Lake Charles, LA 1959 Ike & Tina Turner October 27, 1959 Club Imperial, St. Louis, MO 1960 ? ?, 1960 Apollo Theater, New York City, NY April 1, 1960 Washington Arena, Washington DC (Benefit Concert for Nixon for President) July 28, 1960 The Limit, Long Beach, CA October 7, 1960 Rockland Palace, New York City, NY November 6, 1960 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA November 13, 1960 Hollywood Palladium, Hollywood, CA 1961 February 17-23, 1961 Howard Theatre, Washington DC (supporting The Coasters) December 25, 1961 Arcadia Roller Rink, Detroit, MI (Christmas Teenage Dance) December 31, 1961 Long Beach, CA (The Ritchie Valens Memorial Dance) 1962 June 28-30, 1962 Fountain Blue Hotel, Miami Beach, FL September 1, 1962 Mambo Club, Wichita, KS October 7, 1962 Castle Farms Club, Cincinatti, OH November 9-15, 1962 Apollo Theater, New York City, NY (supporting Jerry Butler & Gladys Knight) December 30, 1962 Cocoanut Grove, Sacramento, CA 1962 Club Paradise, Memphis, TN 1963 February 8, 1963 Oakland Auditorium, Oakland, CA (supporting Bobby "Blue" Bland, with Marvin Gaye, Bobby Freeman, The Blandolls, Al Braggs & Dolores Johnson) March 26, 1963 Club Imperial, St. Louis, MO July 4, 1963 Sunset Lake Park, Portsmouth, VA November 19-20, 1963 Club Imperial, St. Louis, MO December 24, 1963 The Auditorium, Klamath Falls, OR 1964 March 22-23, 1964 Club Handy, Memphis, TN March 30, 1964 Northside Armory, Indianapolis, IN May 21, 1964 Club Imperial, St. Louis, MO June 8, 1964 The 49er, El Monte, CA June 26, 1964 Exhibition Garden, Vancouver, BC June 29, 1964 The 49er, El Monte, CA July 1, 1964 Masonic Temple, Port Angeles, WA July 27, 1964 The 49er, El Monte, CA August 23, 1964 Club Handy, Memphis, TN October 7, 1964 Rockland Palace, New York City, NY November 16, 1964 The 49er, El Monte, CA November 27, 1964 Evergreen Ballroom, Olympia, WA November 25, 1964 US TV "Shindig" performing "A Fool In Love" & "Ooh Poo Pah Doo" with Neil Sedaka November 27, 1964 Old Olympia, Tacoma Highway, WA December 7, 1964 The 49er, El Monte, CA December 9, 1964 Ciro’s Le Disc, Hollywood, CA December 13, 1964 Continental Club, Oakland, CA ? ?, 1964 Fort Worth, TX 1965 January 9, 1965 US TV "Hollywood A Go Go" performing "Gonna Have Fun", "Shake", "A Fool In Love" & "Tell The Truth" January 18, 1965 The 49er, El Monte, CA February 15, 1965 The 49er, El Monte, CA February 16-20, 1965 Skol’s Lounge, Tarzana, CA February 21, 1965 Filmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (With Jimmy Hendrix) February 25, 1965 Los Angeles Valley College, Van Nuys, CA March 5-13, 1965 Ciro’s Le Disc, Hollywood, CA March 22, 1965 The 49er, El Monte, CA March 24, 1965 Lyon's Den, Dallas, TX April 7, 1965 US TV "Shindig" performing "Tell Her I’m Not Home" & "Tell The Truth" and "Money" & "I'll Be Doggone" with Marvin Gaye May 20, 1965 Club Imperial, St. Louis, MO June 6, 1965 Carr’s Beach Ballroom, Anapolis, MD (supported by Major Lance) August 18, 1965 US TV "Shindig" performing "I Don’t Need", "Goodbye, So Long", "I Can’t Believe What You Say (For Seeing What You Do)" & "Can Your Monkey Do the Dog?" With Jay P. Mobey and Bo Diddley August 18, 1965 Cinnamon Cinder, Long Beach, CA August 21, 1965 Cocoanut Grove, Sacramento, CA September 4, 1965 US TV "Hollywood-A-Go-Go" September 24-30, 1965 Howard Theatre, Washington DC October 2, 1965 Convention Hall, New Jersey, NY October 7, 1965 US TV "The Smothers Brothers Comedy Hour" performing "It’s Gonna Work Out Fine" & "Goodbye, So Long" October 9, 1965 St. Louis Armory, St. Louis, TN November 29, 1965 Moulin Rouge Club, Los Angeles, CA (Recording of the Big TNT Show movie performing "Shake, A Fool In Love", "It's Gonna Work Out Fine", "Please, Please, Please" & "Goodbye, So Long" December 13, 1965 The 49er, El Monte, CA ? ?, 1965 Skyliner Ballroom, Fort Worth, TX ? ?, 1965 Lovall’s Ballroom, Dallas, TX ? ?, 1965 US TV "Shindig" performing "A Fool in Love" & "Ooh Pooh Pah Doo" 1966 February 2, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA February 6-10, 1966 Gazzarri's, Hollywood, CA March 14, 1966 The 49er, El Monte, CA June 10, 1966 Eagle Hall, St. Joseph, MO July 2, 1966 The Coliseum, EL Paso, TX July 28, 1966 The Limit, Long Beach, CA August 31, 1966 The Limit, Long Beach, CA Package tour with the Rolling Stones, Ike & Tina Turner, The Yardbirds, Peter Jay & The New Jaywalkers & Long John Baldry September 23, 1966 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG September 24, 1966 Odeon, Leeds, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) September 25, 1966 Empire, Liverpool, ENG (2 shows 5.40 & 8.00) September 28, 1966 ABC, Manchester, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45) September 29, 1966 ABC, Stockton, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) September 30, 1966 Odeon, Glasgow, SCOT (2 shows 6.40 & 9.00) September 30, 1966 UK TV "Ready, Steady, Go" October 1, 1966 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) October 2, 1966 Gaumont, Ipswich, ENG (2 shows 5.30 & 8.00) October 6, 1966 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) October 7, 1966 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) October 8, 1966 Capitol, Cardiff, WAL (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) October 9, 1966 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) October 14, 1966 Tile’s, London, ENG October 15, 1966 Mojo Club, Sheffield, ENG October 16, 1966 Ricky Tick, Hounslow, ENG October 22, 1966 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG (2 shows) December 8, 1966 Civic Playhouse, Wichita, KS December 28, 1966 El Cortez Hotel, San Diego, CA 1967 January 7, 1967 Blue Bunny, Long Beach, CA January 17, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA January 18, 1967 The Limit, Long Beach, CA February 3, 1967 Lazy X Night Club, San Francisco, CA April 26, 1967 The Limit, Long Beach, CA May 1, 1967 The 49er, El Monte, CA June 9, 1967 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (supporting The Monkees) June 9-11, 1967 Both/And Club, San Francisco, CA June 22-23, 1967 Pink Carousel, Downey, CA July 6, 1967 Calderon Ballroom, Phoenix, AZ July 15, 1967 Coliseum Ballroom, Benld, IL July 23, 1967 King's Palace, Port Arthur, TX September 22-24, 1967 Phelps Lounge, Detroit, MI September 30, 1967 Coliseum, Benld, IL November 13, 1967 The 49er, El Monte, CA December 13, 1967 The Limit, Long Beach, CA December 24, 1967 Zebra Room Civic Center, Oklahoma City, OK December 27, 1967 Civic Center, Oklahoma City, OK 1968 January 13, 1968 Oakland Auditorium, Oakland, CA January 14, 1968 California Hall, San Francisco, CA January 14, 1968 Lazy X Night Club, San Francisco, CA January 26-28, 1968 Both/and Club, San Francisco, CA February 5, 1968 The 49er, El Monte, CA February 23-24, 1968 Cheetah, Los Angeles, CA (supported by The Visions) March 7, 1968 The Limit, Long Beach, CA March 20, 1968 H.O.T Fair, Waco, TX March 28–April 3, 1968 Phelps Lounge, Detroit, MI April 19, 1968 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG April 20, 1968 Middle Earth Covent Garden, London, ENG April 20, 1968 Gliderdrome, Boston, ENG April 24, 1968 Locarno, London, ENG April 26, 1968 Royal Theatre, Tottenham, ENG April 27, 1968 Twisted Wheel, Manchester, ENG May 1, 1968 Mistrale Club, Kent, ENG May 5, 1968 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED May 5, 1968 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED May 14, 1968 Club Imperial, St. Louis, MO June 7, 1968 Muncie Armory, Indianapolis, IN June 8, 1968 Benld Coliseum, Benld, IL June 25-29, 1968 The Golden Bear, Huntington, CA July 12-14, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA ("Blues Bash". supporting Blue Cheer, with Freddie King) July 19-20, 1968 Cheetah, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Charlie Musselwhite & The Kaleidescope) July 27, 1968 Shelby County Fairgrounds, Shelbina, MO July 27, 1968 Convention Hall, San Diego, CA August 2-4, 1968 Shrine Hall, Los Angeles, CA (John van Hammersfeld Show) August 11, 1968 Coatham Hotel, Redcar, ENG August 13, 1968 Victoria Ballroom, Chesterfield, ENG August 15, 1968 Hatchetts, London, ENG August 17, 1968 Imperial Ballroom, Nelson, ENG August 18, 1968 UK TV "Goodbye Again" performing "Gimme Some Loving" (opening dance), "Goodbye-So Long", "Land of 1,000 dances", Opening dance (again) & "River Deep, Mountain High". All 4 Ikettes were there: Ann Thomas, Jean Burks (Jean Brown), Paulette Parker, Pat Powdrill. September 27-29, 1968 Showcase Theater, Oakland, CA October 17-19, 1968 The Limit, Long Beach, CA November 9, 1968 Coliseum Ballroom, Benld, IL November 15, 1968 Phelps Lounge, Detroit, MI December 7, 1968 US TV "Hollywood Palace" performing "You Got What You Wanted" & "We Need an Understanding") 1968 US TV "The Smothers Brothers Comedy Hour" performing "River Deep, Mountain High", "Do All I Can" & "Land of 1,000 Dances") 1969 January 23-25, 1969 The Limit, Long Beach, CA February 22, 1969 USIU California Western University, San Diego, CA February 27, 1969 Classic Cat 90’s, Northridge, CA March 6, 1969 – Performing: Grand Gala Du Disque - Amsterdam, NED March 19, 1969 US TV "Andy Williams Show" performing "Respect" & "City Girl, Country Man" with Andy Williams April 2, 1969 Angel Stadium, Palm Springs, CA April 13, 1969 US TV "Smother Brothers Comedy Hour" performing "River Deep, Mountain High", "I'm Gonna Do All I Can" & "Land of 1000 Dances" May 15, 1969 California State University, Hayward, CA May 20, 1969 Club Imperial, St. Louis, MO (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00) June 13, 1969 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL June 20, 1969 Devonshire Downs, Northridge, CA (Newport Pop Festival 1969) June 21, 1969 Yankee Stadium, New York City, NY ("It’s your thing" Soul Concert) June 21-22, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Impressions & Blues Image) July 4-5, 1969 Rose Palace, Raymond, IL (supported by Illinois Speed Press & Dragonwick) July 10, 1969 El Paso Coliseum, El Paso, TX July 22-24, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Ten Years After) July 25-27, 1969 Gold Creek Park, Woodinville, WA (Seattle Pop Festival) October 4, 1969 Lake Amador, Amador County, CA (Gold Rush Festival) October 24, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA October 30-November 2, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting It's A Beautiful Day, with Alice Cooper) November 6, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA November 7, 1969 Colorado State University Gymnasium, Fort Collins, CO (supporting The Rolling Stones) November 8, 1969 Forum, Inglewood, CA (2 shows, supporting The Rolling Stones) November 9, 1969 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA (2 shows 6.30 & 10.30, supporting Rolling Stones, with BB King & Terry Reid) November 10, 1969 Valley View Casino Center, San Diego, CA (supporting The Rolling Stones) November 11, 1969 Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ (2 shows, supporting The Rolling Stones) November 13, 1969 Moody Coliseum, Dallas, TX (supporting The Rolling Stones) November 14, 1969 Memorial Coliseum, Auburn, AL (2 shows, supporting The Rolling Stones) November 15, 1969 Assembly Hall, Champaign, IL (2 shows, supporting The Rolling Stones) November 16, 1969 International Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL (2 shows, supporting The Rolling Stones) November 21-22, 1969 Felt Forum, New York City, NY (Supporting Sam & Dave) November 24, 1969 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (supporting The Rolling Stones) November 25, 1969 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supporting The Rolling Stones) November 26, 1969 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (supporting The Rolling Stones) November 26 & 28-29, 1969 Electric Circus, New York City, NY November 27-28, 1969 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (supporting The Rolling Stones. On 27th Tina invites Janis Joplin onstage to perform "Land of a 1000 Dances") November 30, 1969 West Palm Beach, FL (Miami Pop Festival) December 3, 1969 US TV "Playboy After Dark Show" performing "I Wanna Take You Higher", "Come Together", "Proud Mary" & "Honky Tonk Women" with Doug Kershaw) December 10-12, 1969 Thelma Theater, Los Angeles, CA (With the Grateful Dead) December 19, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY